1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf putting practice device and more particularly pertains to a new elevated golf putting practice device for practicing putting a golf ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf putting practice device is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf putting practice device heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,313; U.S. Pat. No. 2,110,925; U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,141; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 311,216; U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,009; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,749,156.
Known devices for putting practice include the EASY PUTT(trademark). Such a device is battery operated and includes a target area having a sensor. The person practicing their putting aims a ball at the target area of the EASY PUTT and the sensor detects when a ball hits the sensor. Such a known putting device also includes a stop means, such as a recess, which holds the ball in the recess in a fixed position, once it hits the sensor area. The ball is then ejected from the Easy Putt by an ejecting mechanism.
Also known is a device called a stimp meter, which is not a putting aid and is used solely to measure the speed of a golf putting green. A stimp meter is a narrow channeled, inclined surface which is approximately 100 cms in length and not more than approximately 5 cms in width. A ball is placed in a recess at an end of the stimp meter and that end of the stimp meter is then raised, relative to an end of the stimp meter which is resting on a putting green, to a height of approximately 27 cms above the putting surface. When more than 50% of ball passes over its center of gravity, the ball over-balances and rolls down the slope and the distance the ball rolls from the stimp meter along a surface is the stimp reading. The average of two stimp readings, taken from two opposite directions on the green, gives the speed of the putting green. A stimp meter, unlike the device of the present invention, has a front face of approximately 1 cms in depth which would prevent a ball from mounting the inclined surface of the stimp meter. In addition, the stimp meter is far too narrow for a person to aim a ball so as to travel along the stimp meter.
In these respects, the elevated golf putting practice device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of practicing putting a golf ball.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of golf putting practice device now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new elevated golf putting practice device construction wherein the same can be utilized for practicing putting a golf ball.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new elevated golf putting practice device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the golf putting practice device mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new elevated golf putting practice device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art golf putting practice device, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a base having a bottom portion with a substantially planar rectangular configuration defined by a short linear bottom edge and a pair of elongated linear side edges. The base further includes a top portion with a substantially planar rectangular configuration defined by a short semicircular top edge, a pair of elongated side edges, and a short linear bottom edge. Such bottom edge of the top portion is integrally coupled to a short linear top edge of the bottom portion and resides in a plane which forms an obtuse angle with respect to that in which the bottom portion resides. In the alternative, the top portion and the bottom portion may reside in coplanar relationship. Situated on the top portion of the base is a circular target. Lining an entire surface of the top portion and the bottom portion of the base is a felt material. Further, a peripheral lip is coupled to the top edge and side edges of the top portion of the base and extends upwardly therefrom. Finally, a leg is equipped with a substantially planar configuration defined by a linear top edge coupled between the side edges of the top portion of the base at a midpoint thereof and in perpendicular relationship therewith. As shown in FIG. 3, the leg is further defined by a pair of linear side edges and a semicircular bottom edge to define a pair of pointed feet for abutting a ground surface In use, the leg resides within a plane which forms about a 45 degree angle with a plane in which the top portion of the base resides. Note FIG. 2.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
The aim of the present invention is to provide an easily transportable device which can be used to practice the aiming and strength of propelling/hitting of a ball. In particular, the invention provides a device which enables a player to improve his or her skills in aiming a ball by providing a clear target area.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new elevated golf putting practice device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the golf putting practice device mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new elevated golf putting practice device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art golf putting practice device, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new elevated golf putting practice device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new elevated golf putting practice device which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new elevated golf putting practice device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such elevated golf putting practice device economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new elevated golf putting practice device which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new elevated golf putting practice device for practicing putting a golf ball.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new elevated golf putting practice device that includes a base with a substantially planar rectangular configuration defined by a short bottom edge and a pair of elongated side edges and a top edge. Also included is a target situated on the base adjacent to the top edge thereof. Next provided is a peripheral lip coupled to the top edge and side edges of the base and extending upwardly therefrom. Coupled to the base and depending downwardly therefrom is a leg for supporting the base at an angle.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.